Babysister
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Liz puede con todo tipo de trabajos excepto el de cuidar niños especialmente si se trata de lo gemelos Evans de quiennes estamos hablando, pero todo ocurrew por una dulce venganza departe de su hermna ... mal summary xp ..¡pasen y lean! pliss


***Niñera* **

**Liz Pov**

Me encontraba leyendo un revista de moda tranquilamente, ya que Patty estaba jugando con su jirafa de peluche y nada parecía distraerla de eso…

Sonreí para mis adentros…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kid, Chrona y sus adorables gemelas simétricas se habían ido de vacaciones…

Por que Me alegraba esa idea? Pues verán YO era la encargada de cuidarlas… digo yo porque Patty aceptaba y después se iba dejándome todo el trabajo a mi….

Por eso le quite algunos peluches de jirafa y por eso no me habla hasta ahora…

Hermanas, quien las entiende

Justo cuando iba a leer la sección mas importante de la revista, el timbre sonó…

Cuando me pare para abrirla, me sorprendió mucho que mi hermana lo hiciera antes que yo

Me miro un rato y después abrió la puerta, si no la conociera dijera que vi malicia en sus ojos.

-Gracias por cuidarlos en serio- dijo una voz que reconocí en seguida

Me levante para reclamar pero fue demasiado tarde…

-Maka ¿Qué….-

Esos pequeños monstruos ya habían entrado…

Patty cerro la puerta y susurro algo a los niños quienes saltaron a mis piernas y me jalaban el cabello…

-One –chan venganza- dicho esto me saco la lengua y se fue…

-PATTY! VERAS LO QUE HARE CON TUS JIRAFAS!-grite a todo pulmón mientras sentía un pequeño tirón

-Tita Lizzi, poruqe tu cabello es largo, no lo entiendo- dijo una niña pequeña en mi regazo

-ne-san es porque eso le pasan a las ancianas…- dijo un niño mientras ambos reían

Si… eran los hijos del Soul y Maka: James y Ayumi… ; James era de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes jade mientras que Ayumi tenia el cabello blanco como la nieve y sus ojos rojos como rubies.

Si… eran lo gemelos Evans… mi pesadilla multiplicada por dos…

-Niños… que les parece si… eh…- me quede en blanco

-Vamos a jugar en la habitación de tito Kid- dijo James a todo pulmon mientras su hermanita reia y ambos se dirigían a la habitación de Kid

-Me salve…- y solo en ese momento recordé que adicto a la simetría había uesto un cnadado simetrico a su cuarto para que Patty y7 yo no entraramos….

Oh rayos….

-Tita Lizzi…- dijeron los niños al unisono

Y centellas….

-El cuarto de tito Kid no se abre….-dijo Ayumi

-Asi que jugaremos contigo…-dijo James mientras el y su hermana me miraban raro

Definitivamente matare a Patty por esto…

**Varios minutos después…**

el timbre sono y para mi suerte eran los padres de estos demonios…

corri tan rapido me lo permitieron las cintas de papel que tenia pegada a las piernas hasta llegar a la puerta…

al verme Soul y Maka se quedaron en shock al verme

-Liz…. Nosotros- pero algo les impidió continuar

-Mami y papi….- saltaron los niños a las piernas de sus padres

Admito que son demonios pero eran demasiado tiernos X3

-Liz lamentamos los problemas que te causaron- dijo Soul mientras cargaba a su hijo

-No hay problema en realidad la pase bien con ellos- bueno parte de eso era verdad

Maka miro a Soul y el le asintió… y depues me sonrio

-Entonces Liz, no te molestara cuidarlos por otra hora…- dijo mientras me sonreía

Palideci… había teido suficiente con unos minutos…. Imagínense una hora

Iba a contestar cuando _alguien _se interpone entre nosotros…

-Por supuesto que a mi one-chan le encantara cuidar de ellos- dijo Patty mientras se metía a la casa

Rápidamente los niños volvieron a su lugar mientras yo seguía con la cara en blanco y estaba parada en medio de la puerta

Maka y Sou se marcharon dejándome la palabra en la boca…

Oh definitivamente matare a Patty

**Domo domo!**

**Aquí les traje un one-shot de Liz el cual me moria por escribir. Y los mas raro es que me vino en un sueño xD**

**Bueno que les pareció; muy corto, muy aburrido, muy dramático **

**Ah no lo se pero dejen sus reviews…, voy a ver si puedo subir el siguiente capitulo de 16 depues del kishin eso si tengo al menos tengo mas de un review -3-**

**Gracias,**

**Balck Papermooon75**


End file.
